A major cell surface glycoprotein (CSP) is depleted after viral transformation of fibroblasts in vitro. Isolated CSP will promote cell aggregation, and its addition to a variety of transformed cell types in culture results in partial restoration of fibroblastic morphology, adhesion, and probably contact inhibition of movement. Our objectives will be to examine CSP's role in other aspects of transformation, and to determine the structure of CSP.